The Romantic Morning Walk
by Mari Lynn the Echidna
Summary: When the girls Carmen, Lexi, Amy, and Alicia goes to the park at six in the morning just to walk, they meet up with the boys and their love for them begins to spark... except for Carmen. A story for both my friends Aliciathewolf45 and LexiChick08! My first rating T story in a long time. Has OC's in it so if you don't like it then don't read it! TailsxOC, EspioxOC and ScourgexOC


**Hey everyone it's me again I am gonna try to make this into a one shot! It's very hard for me to do that because I'm too lazy to write up to one or two thousand words. Anyways just remember Espio, Shadow, Sonic, Tails, Scourge and Amy belongs to Sega, while Alicia belongs to Aliciathewolf45, Lexi belongs to LexiChick08, and Carmen belongs to me so enjoy!**

It was barely around six in the morning and the sun was peeking up a little. The sky looked orange and there were a little clouds coming in. A pink car drove into a pathway in the park, where it leaded to the parking lot. The pink car searched the whole parking lot for a space and a few minutes later they pulled in between a red truck and a blue car. The passenger door opened first as a brown wolf with blonde hair and sapphire eyes hopped out. Then a pink hedgehog came out from the driver's seat, then a purple and a black hedgehog with pink streaks stepped out and closed the door, and the pink hedgehog known as Amy pressed the button on the key to lock the car.

The wolf Alicia wore a white tank top with a grey sweater and black sweat pants with tennis shoes, Amy wore a pink shirt with red fuzzy pants with red tennis shoes, Lexi wore a lavender shirt with white pants and sneakers, and Carmen wore a lime green tank top with black sweat pants and lime green shoes. Each girl wore a headband based on the color of their shirts. The girls walked towards the grass and stretched for a while, before Amy said,

"Carmen are you sure about jogging in the park early in the morning?"

The black hedgehog sighed and told, "Whatever, you want to be fit right?"

Lexi cheered and jumped up and down, "Sure, I'm ready to run a mile around the park!"

Alicia stretched her arms over her head and went down to touch her toes, "Yeah I want to be fit"

Carmen smiled as she completed doing her jumping jacks, "Ok, were going to jog around the park, I'll meet you guys at the benches over there" She pointed to a blue bench that was a little far. "See ya" She winked then she ran off on the pathway.

"Ok, let's go!" Amy yelled as she ran off the same direction that Carmen went.

Lexi turned to look at Alicia and asked, "Wanna have a race?"

Alicia smiled and nodded her head, "Sure"

The two girls stretched as Alicia announced, "Ready. Set. Go!" they ran the same direction the other girls went in their best speed.

Amy eventually caught up with Carmen and the two were running besides each other.

"Where are the others?" Carmen asked without looking at her.

Amy looked back to see Lexi running slightly ahead of Alicia and turned back to look at Carmen, "Their running a little bit farther from us"

As they continued chatting Amy stopped and looked that direction and a few seconds later Carmen began to notice.

"Are you ok Amy?" She asked while looking at the frozen Amy.

"They're here" Amy told blankly

"Who's here?"

Amy pointed the direction and Carmen looked that way, sighing when see notice she was talking about Sonic and the boys.

"Oh no" Carmen groaned when she saw the boys walking over to them.

Alicia and Lexi caught up to them and stopped while panting hardly.

"The boys are here, let's go the other way while we have the chance" Carmen told as she turned to walk back but Lexi grabbed her arm.

"You mean Tails is here?" Lexi questioned as she jumped up and down.

"Nah duh he's not here" Amy scoffed sarcastically.

"I could see Espio" Alicia told with a dreamy sigh as she watched the purple chameleon come closer.

"Is that green douche here?" Carmen asked while trying to get out of Lexi's grip.

"Yep he is" Amy told

The boys finally approached them, all wearing no shirts and sweat pants with shoes to show off their toned bodies. All the girls blushed except Carmen, who just simply snatched her arm away from Lexi and backed away a little.

"Hey girls, is Sally here?" The blue hedgehog asked.

Amy shook her head and told, "She was still asleep and she didn't feel like waking up"

"Hi Espio" Alicia greeted while her blush grew deeper.

"Hey" He told and she felt like fainting after hearing his voice.

"Tails, I didn't see you in a while!" Lexi told, trying her best not to squeal.

Tails did nothing but gave her a bright smile, which made her blush like crazy. Amy jumped on Shadow and gave him a tight hug, and he tried his best to breath for air.

"Shadow I missed you!" Amy yelled

Shadow felt her crushing him and gasped, "You're crushing me"

Scourge noticed Carmen walking away, as he ran up and yanked her arm so she could look right into his eyes, "Where ya going sweetie?" He asked with a wink.

She growled as she snatched her arm from Scourge, "I'm not your sweetie, but I know who will, my foot up your ass!" She pushed him out the way and walked towards Amy, as Scourge whispered to his self, "She totally likes me".

"So, you girls wanna jog with us?" Shadow asked

"Sure" All the girls except Carmen answered.

"no thanks, I'll go my separate way" Carmen scoffed and she was about to walk off until Scourge grabbed her by holding both her hands behind her back.

Carmen started screaming and kicking, but Scourge was pretty much used to that.

"You're coming with us babe" He told as he started dragging her over there,

"LEMME GO! AAHHHHHHHHH! NOW BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!" Carmen shouted while still kicking and screaming.

Scourge snickered and stated, "No use doll, I am not afraid of your threats"

The girls and their matches walked alongside each other through the park, while Sonic ran far ahead and Scourge held the still fighting Carmen.

"Wow, the park looks beautiful" Alicia told while holding hands with Espio, who was blushing.

"I-it sure is" Espio stuttered while looking at her.

"too bad Carmen is not enjoying her time here" Alicia sighed as she noticed Espio looking at her.

"But you are right?" Espio asked

Alicia smiled and nodded, "Yeah I guess so"

They both looked in shock when they saw Amy and Shadow already making out leaning against a tree.

"They were meant for each other" Alicia told, happy about her friend with Shadow.

"Like we were" Espio told, having Alicia look at him.

"We were wasn't we" Alicia asked

They both stopped and looked into each other eyes, as they blushed deeply.

"Yes, and don't say another word" Espio told and the two leaned closer and pulled into a passionate kiss.

Lexi and tails were sitting in the tree looking down at Espio and Alicia still kissing.

"Wow, everyone already started making out" Lexi gasped in shock.

Tails looked at the happy Lexi and told, "Too bad Sonic has to be alone" he chuckled

"Yeah, probably Sally didn't want to deal with him running off every time they're about to kiss" Lexi joked while the two laughed.

They laughed as Tails continued, "I remember that last time they were about to kiss until sonic burped into her mouth after eating a chili dog"

Lexi and Tails laughed so hard they fell off the tree and Tails landed on top of her! They both blushed while they looked into their eyes.

"S-sorry" Tails apologized

"No it's ok, really" Lexi told

Suddenly Tails couldn't control his self and pressed his lips against hers, as Lexi blushed deeper and decided to kiss him back, as the two rolled over in the grass while still making out.

Scourge yanked Carmen by her hair as he saw her wince. She started wailing her arms hoping to hit him but it's like he didn't feel anything.

"LEMME GO! I'M WARNING YOU!" Carmen shouted while trying to get out of his strong grip.

Scourge smirked and pulled her closer, his hands around her waist and touching her butt. She stopped and looked at him with a death stare.

"You are so dead…." She growled

"What ever babe, I see that you stopped when I touched your ass" he grinned and then started squeezing her butt with his hands.

She blushed and looked at him with wide eyes as Scourge was shocked.

"_Did she just blush?" _he asked his self, then grew a smile.

He continued to squeeze her butt as Carmen let out soft moans.

"That calmed you down sweetie"

He pulled her into a kiss while still squeezing her butt, as she muffled soft moans uring the kiss and wrapped her arms around his necks. They started kissing each other roughly as the others watched.

"And she said she didn't like him" Lexi scoffed as she giggled.

"Way to go man!" Sonic shouted

"He finally got her, but how?" Espio asked

"I see why" Shadow told while pointing at Scourges hands.

"What a pervert" Amy scoffed.

Alicia nodded her head in agreement while holding Espio's hand.

Once they stopped making out, they slowly pulled away from each other and Carmen told, "Your still so dead though it was an inspiring kiss"

Scourge smirked while he winked, "I knew you liked me"

Carmen's eyes as she pushed him away, "I like you!? You got to be kidding" She laughed and then walked off, leaving the shocked Scourge behind.

A few minutes later everyone was going back home, and all the girls hugged the boys including Carmen. She looked at him deviously and said, "I'm only hgging you because this is the last time you'll be getting one before I put you on life support, bye douche" She smiled and when she was about to walk off, he smacked her butt making her eyes widen and turn back around saying, "You pervert".

Amy hugged shadow tightly and whispered, "Come to my house tonight" she winked and walked off.

Alicia hugged Espio and told, "Remember the date tomorrow night".

Espio smiled and nodded his head, "I will"

Tails swung Lexi around and told, "If it wasn't for Carmen, we would have never kissed"

"Your right about that, see you soon and don't lose my number" she gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.

After everyone said their goodbyes they departed from the park and went their separate ways…. But not for long!

**The End **


End file.
